1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording media including porous ink-receiving layers having pigment particles and binders have been known.
Studies have recently been made to provide a recording medium with higher image quality by controlling various physical properties of a recording medium including an ink-receiving layer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-103103 discloses a technique for relatively smoothing the surface roughness of an ink-receiving layer; specifically, the surface roughness of the ink-receiving layer is 0.3 μm or more and less than 0.8 μm in terms of arithmetic average.